


A Humble Student

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius tries to help Remus with his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Humble Student

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 24](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/321125.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/329710.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/22801.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/16314.html).

Remus flipped through his Astronomy book. "Do you remember what chapter the aurora effect was in?"

"Me?" Sirius asked, leaning over the back of the sofa. "You're asking _me_ about homework?"

"Seeing as there's no one else in the common room, yes."

"You do know I haven't so much as cracked that book since the start of term."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do you know or not?"

Sirius jumped over the sofa and ran to Remus's homework table. He extracted Remus's hand from the book and slammed it closed. "Look no further. I'll tell you anything you need."

"You will."

"So doubting, Mr. Lupin!" Sirius cleared his throat. "The Aurora Borealis, found in the most northern parts of our fair globe, has a very simple and obvious cause."

"But I'm--"

"Misused spells."

Remus's eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, that's right. If a spell isn't used correctly, it drifts up into the air and is pushed north by the winds. They clump, reflect off the ice and snow, and turn green."

"Really."

"Yes, really." Sirius waved a hand. "No need to thank me. I'm just a humble student."

Remus reopened his book. "I actually need to double-check the spelling of 'Australis'."

"Oh. Um..."

"Right," Remus said. "And I certainly hope the aurora effect is caused by Earth's magnetic field, like I wrote in my essay, or I wasted the last two hours."

"The magnetic field?"

"Yes. Solar particles hitting the magnetosphere."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's what the Muggles want you to think."

"Of course." Remus smiled. "I hope your essay doesn't have the spell theory."

"'Course not. It would actually need to be written."

Remus skimmed the pages. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know you won't need it."

"Yes. Well. I think I'll go hunt down some parchment."

"Have fun."

Sirius dashed off for the dormitory. Remus found the section moments later.


End file.
